Infinite Ouran
by Giganicky
Summary: After discovering an Infinite Stratos and been taken by force by a special force (Yay for redundancy.) to the IS Academy, Tamaki will have LOADS of adventures. Smut ensues. Rated M for Lemon in future chapters. Tamaki/Charlotte, Tamaki/Chifuyu.
1. The Arrival of a New Student

Dedicated to the fanbases of Ouran High School Host Club and of Infinite Stratos.

**Infinite Ouran**

**An Infinite Stratos-Ouran High School Host Club crossover**

**Rated M for Lemon in future chapters.**

**Chapter 1. The Arrival of a New Student**

It was a nice day of mid-April in the streets of Tokyo, Japan, and beautiful cherry blossoms were falling from the trees.

A gorgeous-looking blonde teenager was walking down the street.

His name is Tamaki Suoh. French-Japanese, he is a very charming guy and works part-time as a host in an host club.

While he was taking a walk, he came across by a futuristic looking object.

"What is this thing right here? Looks interesting.", he said.

The host touched it, and all of a sudden, the object "woke up" and said with a robotic voice:

**NAME: Tamaki Suoh**

**GENDER: Male**

**BIRTHDATE: April 8th**

**BLOOD TYPE: A**

**OCCUPATION: Host club chairman**

**ABILITY TO PILOT AN IS: Present**

"Ability to pilot... An IS? What's exactly an IS?", Tamaki asked himself.

But before he could think, two ominous looking men arrived and presented themselves: "Infinite Stratos Special Force. We have to escort you in a place. Don't worry, it will be safe.".

"WAIT! What did I do? I didn't do anything!", Tamaki said, scared and shocked.

"We know it. We're going to take you to the IS Academy.".

The two men carried Tamaki to this so-called IS Academy. The host screamed: "NO! NO! STOP IT! I've got yet many things to do at my host club!".

The two men didn't hear him, however.

**Five minutes later...**

"What is this? Some sort of a... Laboratory?", said Tamaki.

The two men said: "This is the IS Academy. We gave you a place to this prestigious school. There are only women in this academy, as the Infinite Stratos can be only piloted by women.".

"Infinite... Stratos? What is this thing?", Tamaki asked, a bit puzzled.

"That thing you touched. That's an Infinite Stratos.", said one of the men.

"Oh, I see. But, what is exactly an Infinite Stratos?", Tamaki asked, yet again.

"The Infinite Stratos is an highly advanced robotic exoskeleton created here in Japan. It is a very powerful superweapon, and can easily wipe out an entire army in a matter of seconds. However, only females can pilot them. Only two males, first Ichika Orimura, and then you, have been discovered to be able to pilot an IS.".

"Wow! That sounds wicked! Let me in this academy!", said an excited Tamaki, blind to the adventures he will pass in the Academy.

"Sure thing. Every person who is able to pilot an IS will automatically enroll into the IS Academy.".

"So, I'm ready to go!", said Tamaki, while preparing himself before entering the Academy.

"Your class is 1C, room 3. Your teacher will be Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika's older sister, and regarded to be the best IS pilot of all time. Oh and by the way, Ichika is one of your classmates, for your information", said one of the men.

"Thanks. HERE WE GO!". Tamaki ran to the entrance of the Academy and went to the classroom. He still didn't knew the adventures he will do.

**At the classroom...**

As Tamaki entered, he saw his classmates: they are all girls, beautiful girls.

The (very hot) teacher, Chifuyu Orimura, presented Tamaki to the classroom: "Students, we have a new person joining you today. Please present yourself.".

"Hi, guys and girls, but mostly girls, (laughs), my name is Tamaki Suoh. I am French-Japanese, and I work part time in an host club.".

"What host club?", Chifuyu asked Tamaki.

"The Ouran Host Club in Tokyo.", he replied.

"Ah, that host club for filthy rich people? Sounds fine to me. Some of the girls here want to go there.", said Chifuyu, before whispering to Tamaki: "I want to make a field trip directed to your host club.".

"That sounds good. I will inform the other hosts when you will announce it.", said Tamaki.

"OK, your place is there, near that girl.", said Chifuyu.

"Thanks.". The host went to his desk.

During the day, Tamaki quickly builded a friendship, and possibly a love interest, with his deskmate, Charlotte Dunois, an adorable French gal.

Here is how it all started:

"Hello... Ma chérie.".

"Oh, bonjour, monsieur. You must be the new student, right?".

"Why yes, I am. It's me, Tamaki Suoh.".

"Yes, I know your name because you presented yourself. My name is Charlotte Dunois. Pleased to meet you.".

"The pleasure's all mine.".

"How did you get to enter here in the IS Academy?".

"I was just walking down the street, and then I saw an abandoned Infinite Stratos. I touched it, and then it identified me, and then told me I am able to pilot an IS. Then I got dragged here by two dudes, who explained me anything I need to know about the Infinite Stratos.".

"Ah, cool story.".

"But, did anyone tell you... That you have a beauty even angels can dream about?".

"S-Stop it! You're lying!".

"No, I'm telling you the beautiful truth. My heart goes on full overdrive when I see your perfect face.".

"...I can't describe how sweet you are.".

"You don't need words to tell me something. You need emotion. And your emotions are more valuable than the most refined diamond in the world. And that's how your eyes shine. Like perfectly refined diamonds.".

"...You are so adorable, mon cheri.".

"It was love at first sight. I was thunderstruck by your beautiful face and untouched purity.".

"Shut up, and kiss me, Tamaki!".

But before the two managed to kiss, Chifuyu said to Tamaki: "As with all new students, you must prove your ability to pilot an IS. Follow me.".

"Ah, come on! You interrupted the best moment I've had here yet!", Tamaki lamented.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry about it. Forgive me.", Chifuyu forgave the host.

**Five minutes later...**

As with all new students, Tamaki must prove he is able to pilot an IS, which is easier said than done.

And to prove it, he must defeat two drones piloting their IS with Default Setting, which means it's the first time they pilot it.

"The engineers of the Academy built you this Infinite Stratos for your own use.", Chifuyu presented Tamaki his new IS.

"Your IS is called "Fatal Runner", and features an highly advanced CPU console with an autopilot, a shield recovery and enemy shield drain system. It is our best IS made so far.".

"Nice!", says Tamaki, while seeing his new Infinite Stratos, which is light blue with purple and white finishes.

"It is a 4th-Gen Model, the most advanced IS Generation to date. Only two 4th-Gen IS have been produced until now, including your IS. Like the other 4th-Gen IS, yours can activate the Fold-Out Armor: this ability can model the IS's attack, defense and speed for any situation in an instant. Your weapons are:

Switchblade (a blade tossed from the left arm of the IS, deals moderate damage)

Mercenary's Knife (close range weapon, it is a Zweihänder which can deal high damage if controlled correctly)

Plasma Striker (long range weapon, it is a plasma cannon placed on the right arm, can deal considerable damage)."

"This is surely an amazing battle weapon! I can't wait to pilot it!", says an excited Tamaki.

"This is your IS in Standby Form.", Chifuyu hands Tamaki a light blue bracelet.

"What? A... Bracelet? So, when standby, the IS transforms into a cloth.", says Tamaki.

"Exactly. When you need to, call out the name of the IS and this bracelet will transform into it.".

"So I just need to scream "Fatal Runner"?", Tamaki asks Chifuyu.

"Not really. You need to scream "Fatal Runner, activation!".

"Oh, OK.".

"Your first training consists on defeating two IS-piloting drones. Don't worry, they are set on a low difficulty setting. Your IS will power up nicely after this fight. As a matter of fact, your IS will go into 1st Shift mode after winning your first fight, a very rare thing for an IS.".

"This is THE perfect weapon! But let's cut with the chase.".

Tamaki holds down a deep breath and then screams out loud: "FATAL RUNNER, ACTIVATION!".

The bracelet responded and transformed into the Fatal Runner, Tamaki's Infinite Stratos.

"WOW! I can feel the power flowing into me! Amazing! Let's go crush those newbie drones!", says Tamaki, determined to pass the test.

And he started attacking the drones. And WHOA, those drones were in for one enormous, no-holds, barred beatdown! Are the drones just too weak or is Tamaki far too strong? Saying the former would be nonsense.

As a matter of fact, the host slaughtered the two drones like cannon fodder.

**And his IS wasn't even in 1st Shift mode.**

Chifuyu remained astounded by Tamaki's ability, and turned the drones's ability level to the utter maximum possible.

With so, the drones counterattacked, but it didn't work on Tamaki.

In fact, the host easily defeated the two drones at the highest difficulty without even breaking a sweat.

"HOW CAN HE BE SO STRONG NATURALLY? I just cannot believe it!", said Chifuyu, shocked by Tamaki's appalling strength and natural talent. "No way. Just, no way. But his IS can't control its strength because it's on the Default Setting.".

Tamaki easily defeated the two drones, but the only problem was... He didn't know how to turn off his IS. In fact, he asked Chifuyu: "How do I make my IS revert back to Standby Form?".

"Just say "Fatal Runner, standby".".

The host rogered the message and said: "Fatal Runner, standby.".

And the IS turned back being a bracelet, which, however, also featured a purple line.

Tamaki asked Chifuyu about it: "There is a purple line on my bracelet. Does it mean...".

The teacher stopped the host: "It means your IS has been upgraded to 1st Shift. The weapons will be more powerful, and you can control more easily the strength of your IS.".

"So, I slaughtered those drones because my IS didn't control well its strength and power?", Tamaki asked.

"Yes, it was only your first battle using your IS, and since it's the most powerful IS produced so far...".

"It has reckless power that can be dangerous if not controlled correctly.", Tamaki completed the teacher's sentence.

"You're right. And not only the IS's menacing strength played a role in your victory. You are a natural talent when it comes to piloting an Infinite Stratos. And I can discover these talents by feeling their willpower. You have a very strong willpower, and that makes you unique among the other students here.".

"Heh, t-thanks.", Tamaki blushed after hearing Chifuyu's compliment.

Charlotte whispered to the host: "Chifuyu is regarded to be the best IS pilot ever. Receiving a compliment from her is a big achievement for an IS pilot, seriously.".

"Congratulations, Tamaki Suoh. You officially became part of the IS Academy. It's time to know about your new friends.", said Chifuyu, before presenting Tamaki's brand new classmates.

"This is Cecilia Alcott. Of British origins, she is the only remaining member of a rich family. Her IS is called Blue Tears.".

"Hello, Tamaki, pleased to make your cognizance.", Cecilia shakes hands with Tamaki, who, blushing, says: "Uh, hello. Nice to meet you.".

Chifuyu presented another classmate: "This is Charlotte Dunois. She is French and was originally a spy sent after Ichika. Her IS is called Raphael Revive Custom II.".  
"I already know her, Chifuyu. She's my deskmate and she's sweeter than chocolate and honey.".

"You're so nice, Tamaki!", Charlotte kissed Tamaki on his cheek.

"Ah, I see... Here is Laura Bodewig. She's German and her IS is called Schwarzer Regen.".

"Hallo. So you are the new one? I will be as tough as nails with you, so look out!".

"Ehm, ooooooookay.", says a kinda puzzled Tamaki.

"This is Huang Lingyin. She's Chinese and is one of Ichika's childhood friends. Her IS is called Shenlong.".

"Hi there, Tamaki! I'm pleased to meet you! Let's hope we can make a solid friendship.", Huang shook hands with the host. He replied: "I hope so, too!".

"This is Houki Shinonono, the younger sister of Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the Infinite Stratos. Her IS is the Akatsubaki, the first ever 4th-Gen IS, and thus the nearest IS to yours in terms of strength.".

Houki said with a strong voice: "Hello, Tamaki. We can train together, but not too much. I am very strict and too much training might do more harm than good.".

"Too much is never enough for an host, but if you say so, I'll do it. Nice to meet you.", Tamaki said politely to Houki.

"And last but not least, this is Ichika Orimura, the first ever male to pilot an IS and my younger brother. His Infinite Stratos is called Byakushiki.".

"Hi there, Tamaki, and welcome to the IS Academy.", Ichika greeted Tamaki.

"I'm very happy to meet the first male to pilot an IS. I bet we will have a healthy friendship!".

And the two guys laughed like if they were friends.

"OK, let's cut it. It's half past noon. And you know what time is now?", said Chifuyu.

"It's recess time!", everyone shouted except Chifuyu and Tamaki.

"Follow me, Tamaki. I gotta show you something...", the teacher vowed Tamaki to follow her, and so he did. But where does she want to take the host?

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. A Nice Pause

**Chapter 2. A Nice Pause**

Recess started in the IS Academy. It was half past noon.

Chifuyu Orimura, the teacher, took her students to what it was the place to relax in the Academy.

Tamaki was asking a few questions to Chifuyu.

"So, Chifuyu, do you have a cafeteria here in the Academy?".

"No, we don't have any cafeteria.".

"Then how do you have your lunch break?".

"We don't (just) have a lunch break here.".

"Then you are all starving to death!".

"Not at all.".

"How come?".

Chifuyu opened a door and showed Tamaki an amazing beauty farm with thermal baths.

"Introducing... The IS Academy Beautyfarm!".

Tamaki didn't believe what he was seeing. And he yelled joyful: "OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!".

"So, you like it?", asked Chifuyu.

The host replied: "It's so awesome! I just can't find the words to describe how it is amazing!".

"And if you wanted to ask, there is the cafe!", the teacher pointed the cafe to Tamaki, who ran there.

The host asked the waitress: "May I have a coffee, please?".

"Sure, Tamaki.", the waitress immediately served Tamaki a cup of Arabic coffee.

The host drank it and said: "Amazing coffee. Great job.".

"Thank you, may I still serve you?", the waitress asked.

"No, thanks.".

"See you, Tamaki.".

"See ya.".

Tamaki went back to Chifuyu and asked her: "Is there any male swimwear, Chifuyu?"..

"Why yes. Here it is.", Chifuyu showed a full array of male swimwear.

Tamaki was spoiled for choice: he liked all swimsuits available. But then he picked light blue boxers with white flames.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and then put the swimwear on.

"Thanks, Chifuyu. Where's Charlotte?".

"She's over there in the hot tub.".

"Thank you!", Tamaki quickly went to the hot tub near her love, Charlotte.

"Oh, hello there, Tamaki.", Charlotte greeted Tamaki.

"Hello, my love.".

Charlotte was drop-dead gorgeous with her swimwear, an orange bra with black borders and white hot pants, and Tamaki was mind-cuddling with her.

"You look amazing with that swimwear.".

"Oh, you are so nice.".

"AH! My heart beats like fire when I see you smile, my dear Princess Charlotte!", Tamaki acclaimed Charlotte's irresistible smile.

"Hee hee, tu es un garçon très charmant et magnifique.", Charlotte complimented Tamaki in French language.

"Oh lala! Quel compliment! Cette sourire est un paradis pour moi. Tu es très aimable, ma chérie. J'te kiffe, Charlotte.", Tamaki, with a perfect French pronunciation, thanked her beautiful damsel.

The two finally kissed, but the break hour was over. That break with Charlotte seemed like it was lasting a minute.

Back to the classroom, the lesson started again and lasted for three hours. Those hours didn't seem to be normal hours. They were as long as a desert road and passed as slow as a snail.

At the end of the lesson, Chifuyu talked a bit with Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I'm going to give you a dorm room to share with someone.".

"Ah, that sounds fine to me.".

"We gave you the dorm room 14, and you can choose your roommate.".

As Chifuyu asked that question, Tamaki already knew his answer...

"I'm gonna take as my roommate... Charlotte Dunois.".

Charlotte walks near Tamaki and says to him: "Thanks for choosing me.".

"It's all because I dearly love you, ma chérie.".

"Why she didn't choose me?", Cecilia complained.

"God! This can't be real!", Houki ranted.

"Nein... He must be my wife, I mean, husband!", said an upset Laura.

"I... Must... Fight against Charlotte...", says Huang.

"No complaining. Tamaki chose her definitive roommate.", Chifuyu brought order between the classmates.

The couple, however, went already to their dorm room to be together without outside influence.

"Let's just forget it, OK?", said the teacher to the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Love You More Each Second Passes

**Chapter 3. Love You More Each Second Passes**

"This is your room.", Chifuyu showed Tamaki and Charlotte their personal space in the Academy.

"Containing two castle beds, a deck with a PC and a window facing down the courtyard. Like it?", she asked. "I do, teacher.".

The host faced Charlotte and said to her: "Don't you know, ma chérie? This is our room, where we can remain together without any outside annoyance. Just me, you, and our burning love.".

"You're right. Sorry, Chifuyu, but we're cutting it short and going to the room. I just want to lay Tamaki down that bed.", Tamaki's girlfriend said to her teacher.

Chifuyu replied: "Eh, I gotta tell you that I would also do that if I were you. I just find Tamaki to have that monstrous sex appeal which I can't resist.".

"Oh, hands off of my little Romeo. Tamaki is off limits. He is all mine.", Charlotte firmly stopped Chifuyu's attraction.

"Eh, don't worry, I wouldn't do it. But my senses just want me to make out with him.", said the teacher.

But Charlotte and Tamaki already went into the room and locked the door tight. Chifuyu walked away, quite irritated.

**In the room...**

Tamaki and Charlotte were already on the bed, and no one could disturb them now. It was the right time to show to each other their love.

"No one is now able to disturb us. It's just you and me, no one else.", said the host to her lovely French girlfriend.

"And don't forget our love, more powerful than an IS itself. Come here, honey...", she said.

Tamaki came closer to Charlotte and the two kissed. They really liked it and proceeded to start french kissing, and MAN!, how they loved the taste of their tongues twisting with each other in an endless harmony. In fact, they continued for at least half an hour.

When they stopped, Tamaki said to her beloved one: "Ma chérie, that was fantastic. You really know how to please a man like me, and I can't get over the fact we aren't already married. Yes, we should marry already. But, let's just take some time together, you lovely princess who taught me the secrets of what's forbidden.".

"Ah, such romantic words. It's rare to see a man with this kind of style and grace.", said Charlotte. But then, Tamaki slammed his hands on the wall surrounding Charlotte, trapping her, and said to her with a mellow voice: "I like you... You're so special.".

"Come here, Tama-san!", Charlotte pounced on Tamaki, and undressed him, even from his underwear.

"Ohh, what a perfect body you have. I would eat you up, baby.", Charlotte admired Tamaki's tall, meaty structure.

"It's your turn, now...", said Tamaki, and now he undressed Charlotte from her school suit, and that body... Tamaki remained speechless by the statuary body his love has.

"What an amazing body you have. It's just perfect, no impurities. Let me just...".

The host got up and started to kiss, lick and bite Charlotte's body, making her moan and purr.

"Oh, yes, Tamaki... Keep on... Ah!".

That last moan exited when the host got all the way down to her legs, which he opened, showing him her private parts.

"Mmm, such a tasty girl's treat you have. Now let me see...". And then he started to lick it. Yes, you know what he was licking. Tamaki loved the taste of it, and Charlotte really liked the tickling sense of her beloved's magic tongue.

"Oh, that feels so good, Tamaki... Fuck! It's so great, do it more! More! More! MORE!", Charlotte screamed of pleasure.

"Anything to please you, ma chérie.".

And so he did, he licked stronger, faster, and with more energy, to the point of opening Charlotte's you-know-what wide and licking like if it's ice cream.

Charlotte's moans were loud and seductive, she was sweating of pleasure. And, with one final glass-shattering shriek, she orgasmed.

A long flow of cum exited from Charlotte's privates like a car-tail in a rush hour: slowly and steadily.

"Oh yes, that's right, Tamaki. That was a session like no others. But I don't want to end here, loved one...", said Charlotte, before taking a sip of her cum and giving it all to Tamaki. "Here, have a taste.".

And so he did, he lovingly sucked Charlotte's cum-soaked fingers. "Mmm, that tickles so nicely. You are such a casanova. Et c'est très aimable et sexy. Continue, mon chéri...", Charlotte mixed English and French and said to Tamaki, exhorting him to continue.

He gladly continued, tasting every single drop of her cum.

But now, it was Charlotte's turn to please.

He laid down Tamaki on the bed like she wanted and slid her large breasts on Tamaki's body. He moaned: "Ohh, your breasts are so warm and soft. I like it. Mind if i toy with them a little?".

"Don't even ask, baby.", Charlotte made Tamaki play with her large natural "tatas".

The host played with his girlfriend's breasts hard, squeezing them and moving his left arm up and down the cleavage. She loved it. "Ah, if you actually tit-nail me... That would be heavenly.", she said.

"The ecstasy is down here, ma chérie.", said Tamaki.

"I'll see... Oh! It's so big! Mmm, I love it so much...". And she started sucking it.

"Mmmph... Oooh... Aargh... Come on... Yes... Ach...", Tamaki moaned and panted, as he was getting quite a passionate sucking. "How does it taste?".

"It tastes really nice, with that enigmatic taste.", said Charlotte.

And she restarted sucking it, this time, hard and fast like an animal.

"AAAAAHHH! C-Char...Charlotte! KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Tamaki erotically growled.

It was just a matter of seconds until he orgasmed; his cum entered Charlotte's awaiting mouth without an exit, and she eagerly mixed it with her saliva, creating a lovely mixture.

Charlotte came closer and closer to Tamaki and started sharing the mixture with him via french kissing, and to tell the truth, they loved the intriguing flavor of it.

"Mmm, that is so nice, ma chérie.", said Tamaki.

"Well, the best is yet to come. Here it arrives...". With those words, Charlotte started to ride on Tamaki's privates. The two loved it, but that was totally obvious.

"Ah! Tamaki! I can feel that beast you have inside of me! Oh! I love it so much! AAAAHHH!".

Charlotte cupped her breasts, and started squeezing and fondling them, imagining if Tamaki was doing it. Those breasts are not only large, but also natural, therefore extremely squeezable.

And the two finally orgasmed, with an ear-splattering moan.

When Charlotte took off her privates away from Tamaki's one, she opened her privates, twisted her hips, and moaned as drops of cum were falling.

After that, she walked in all-fours and kissed Tamaki. She then said to him, in French: "Je t'aime, Tama-san. Je t'aime avec tendresse.".

"Je t'aime aussi, Charlotte. Mon amour pour toi est très brûlant, ma chérie.", said Tamaki to Charlotte, with a distinctively mellow French accent.

The two, then, started sleeping together while slowly caressing each other's naked and warm bodies.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
